Blue Raspberry
by Calamity Heart
Summary: "Tcha, you're so insufferably annoying, Himawari Uzumaki. ...And I can't get enough of it for some reason..." A Sara/Hima fic about cold treats and hot sex on a blistering summer morning.


**Hey, guys! This is just a short little oneshot I decided to make while it was fresh in my mind. It actually took me a while to get my mind really going for this, but a really really good friend helped me along with the beginning, and inspired me to see it through to the end. Thanks Renee! :D**

 **Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

The only thing worse than having to endure a hellish heat wave in the dead of summer, was having to do so without a working air conditioner, as the Ninth Hokage discovered the morning she woke up to discover that the unit in her house had confoundedly stopped working after only a month of use.

It was the worst possible time for an A/C failure; temperatures were so high that even the nine stone faces lining Hokage Rock almost looked slack from heat-induced fatigue. Few dared to leave the cool comfort of home unless absolutely necessary, and work understandably slowed to a crawl. In spite of the heat, however, Sarada Uchiha kept herself busy. And in spite of her shitty air conditioning going out, she kept herself as cool as possible.

Electric fans surrounded her on nearly all sides, and she'd put small packets of cool gel on the sofa cushion under her butt. Her attire consisted of the thinnest, loosest red pajama top and shorts she could find, and her hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail. Even when buffeted by gentle breezes from every direction, the heat still managed to work Sarada into a gentle sweat, and she occasionally turned her attention away from her dutiful typing at her laptop to wipe her brow, or brush her damp fingers off on her shorts.

The Hokage's work was never done, and a little heat surely wasn't going to prevent her from doing her duties.

"Hnn… What are you doing up, Sarada?"

 _She_ might, though. Just hearing the voice whining at her from somewhere behind her was enough to give her brief pause, and Sarada knew she wasn't going to get much work done from here until she acknowledged her.

"This heat wave hasn't diminished my workload. There's still a week's worth of mission reports and student assessments to evaluate, aid requests I'll need to organize and sanction as missions to assign to squads, and Gokage missives I still need to read and respond to."

Sarada briefly turned her head to look behind her and spotted Himawari poking her head out from the nearby bedroom hallway. Her tired blue eyes were still as bright and curious as always, and she sported a messy bedhead of wild dark blue hair.

Himawari had moved in with Sarada shortly after her Hokage Inauguration, and shortly before the two of them became officially public with their relationship and affections, to the appreciated support of their loved ones and the rest of the Village. Sharing a home and a bed with Himawari was an adventure and a half, and more often than not involved Sarada yelling at Hima for her cheeky antics and misbehavior, and wrestling for the covers at night.

"Still, Sarada, it's really hot and the air conditioner's not working. No one's going to blame you if you give yourself a break for one day, y'know; you of all people deserve it!"

Every word Himawari spoke slowed Sarada's typing speed, and she began entertaining the thought of a cool drink and more fans and maybe even… No! Sarada shook her head with an exasperated sigh.

"L-Look, Hima, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but you know I can't just abandon my work and forsake my duties. I worked hard to get to where I am now, way too hard to let a little summer weather slow me down. The entire Village has slowed to a crawl, Hima, and it's up to me as Hokage to persevere and shoulder every burden, in order to lead by shining exa-"

In the midst of her pseudo-inspirational lecture, Sarada caught sight of Himawari walking past her out of the corner of her eye, and her train of thought came to a dead stop with her mouth hanging open, lingering on that unfinished word.

Bare, creamy legs with colorfully painted toenails and a shimmering layer of sweat sauntered past the couch. Teasingly tiny panties with lavender stripes and a low-rising waist hugged slender, swaying hips, and the white shirt she wore was sheer from moisture, exposing the ghost of her back underneath a colorless Uzumaki swirl as she stepped into the kitchen.

Himawari paused at the freezer, giving her lover a profile view, and Sarada's cheeks pinkened as she stared, her powerful eyes instinctively analyzing and measuring every detail, from the swell of her breasts to the curve of her neck to the fullness of her whisker-marked cheeks to the hidden light of mischief in her drowsy eyes.

She rummaged through the freezer, retrieved and unwrapped a blue raspberry popsicle, and slid half of it between her lips at once before turning once again to face Sarada in the kitchen doorway, where Sarada was struck with the sight of Himawari's bare belly. The front of her shirt had been hitched up and knotted just beneath her chest, exposing a delectable amount of flesh both above and below the waist.

Himawari pulled her popsicle free with a smack of the lips before speaking. "Oh, sorry. Did you want some?"

Sarada's glasses slid down her nose, and her mouth almost watered. It took all of her willpower to bite her lip and shake her head, turning her eyes back to her computer screen and trying her best to return to work. "O-Once again… I appreciate the thought, Himawari, but I shouldn't. Maybe later, okay?"

"How much later?"

Sarada paused again, briefly startled by how close Hima's voice was to her ear. She looked over again and found her leaning against the arm of sofa, her voice slightly garbled past the popsicle filling her mouth. Sarada also took note that Himawari had arched her back and raised her hips, giving Sarada a nice view of her barely-covered rear as it swayed slowly back and forth behind her, and an even nicer view down the front of her shirt and into the valley of her cleavage.

"…Let me… finish going over these mission reports. I only have seventeen more in my inbox, and I can get through them really fast," Sarada mumbled.

She broke eye contact and tried to get back to work for the third time, and was almost immediately foiled again. Himawari crawled up over the arm of the couch and gently closed Sarada's computer, pushing it out of her lap and onto the next cushion over, before planting the soft, cushy weight of her butt in its place. Hima sat facing Sarada, her thin arms draped over the Uchiha woman's equally narrow shoulders, and she leaned forward to bump her forehead lightly against Sarada's letting the quiet, wet, deliberate slurping of the popsicle in her mouth and her foxy stare do all the talking for her.

The two sweaty women stared at each other for a long few moments, the silence filled by the drone of all the fans surrounding them and gently whipping their hair about in a light breeze. Moment by moment, Sarada's face only became redder and redder, before she finally sighed.

"Tcha, you're so insufferably annoying, Himawari Uzumaki," she said, before letting her hands circle around to run up Hima's shirt and glide down her slick back before her fingers grasp gently at her waiting ass and the thin fabric covering it. "And I can't get enough of it for some reason…"

Hima slowly drew her frozen treat from her mouth and smiled warmly before leaning in for the first of many cold candy-flavored kisses.

…

Invariably, Himawari always started on top when they made love. It was almost a necessity in most situations; there was nothing Hima loved more in bed than to satisfy herself with the sounds and motions Sarada would make beneath her expert fingers and tongue and sexual finesse before she allowed herself to be laid down and repaid. There was no question that between them, Himawari ruled the bedroom.

Sarada, who had become accustomed to this pattern of action, surrendered to her lover's eager, vigorous will and allowed herself to be thrown flat on her back to the sofa with Himawari sitting on her stomach. She lifted her arms for Hima to yank her shirt over her head and toss it away – knocking her glasses off in the process – and lifted a brow as Hima pauses to let her eyes linger for a long moment at her bare, modestly-sized chest.

"Staring won't make them any bigger," she snarked, sticking her tongue out at Himawari, who grinned and slid her popsicle free from her mouth again and set it down between Sarada's breasts, sparking an immediate reaction. "Ah! _H-Haah!_ That's really cold, Hima!"

"I know," she teased, before reaching down to grope briefly at Sarada's breasts before squeezing them together to secure nestle the frozen treat between them.

The helpless Hokage arched her back and gasped at the stinging chill, but she couldn't deny that it felt really good in the stuffy heat she'd been sitting in up until then, especially after Himawari dips her head down to flick her tongue against her perking nipples and suckle them playfully as her lover wriggles beneath her.

Himawari draws out Sarada's torment for an agonizing minute before finally pulling back and taking the popsicle into her hand again, eyeing the little puddles of blue painting the space between her breasts. With a grin, she leans in again to lightly lick and kiss away the mess left behind, sneakily slipping one hand down into Sarada's shorts while she plays in Hima's messy, tangled hair.

"Nnh… You do realize that by the end of this, we're going to be even hotter and sweatier than when we started," Sarada mumbled, closing her eyes and letting her core muscles tense as Hima slid her cool treat down across her belly, leaving little sky-blue streaks and droplets over the glittering flesh.

"There's plenty of pops in the freezer," was Hima's nonchalant response, to which Sarada rolled her eyes.

The popsicle's trail ended at the waistband of Sarada's shorts, and with just as little effort as her shirt, those are unceremoniously yanked off and tossed away as well, leaving the submissive Hokage completely bare. With no more obstructions, Hima crawled down the couch and continued to lead her treat slowly down further and further, with Sarada itchy with anticipation until that moment the icy surface brushed her sweet spot.

A cold shock snapped up her spine, and Sarada's legs clapped shut. Himawari grinned deviously at the reaction.

"Hima, no. Stop, Hi- _Hima!_ " Sarada squealed, squirming about as the popsicle slid between her sweat-slicked thighs with little effort to torture her dewy petals with its icy caress.

"What's wrong? You looked excited," Himawari snickered, lazily trying to angle the popsicle enough to penetrate her, and laughing as Sarada jumped and wriggled in panic again. "Don't you want to cool off?"

"T-This is more than I expected, Hima! H-Haah, stop!"

It took a few moments for Sarada to finally wriggle away successfully and curl up on the other side of the sofa, glaring at her evilly-giggling girlfriend as she tauntingly slips the half-melted treat back into her mouth and sucking what was left off of the stick.

"You're such a baby. What would the people think of a Hokage who's squeamish about getting poked by a popsicle? Especially during the summer?" Hima taunted, tossing the wet stick away and dragging Sarada by the ankle back toward her.

"Would you like it if I poured hot cocoa down your panties in the winter?" Sarada retorted, reluctantly allowing Himawari to open her legs again and settle her face down between her thighs.

A much calmer, warmer, _better_ shiver crept up Sarada's back as Himawari closed her eyes and ran her tongue slowly once up and down the length of her folds, and when she lifted her head again, Hima looked up into Sarada's eyes and winked. "I bet I'd taste extra-yummy afterwards, like you~"

Hima waited for a response. When there was none, she grinned and returned her dexterous tongue to work. The skill with which Himawari could pleasure her never failed to send Sarada's focused mind spinning with glee. Unconscious pants and moans poured helplessly free from her lips. Reflexive twitches and squirms and trembles undulated through muscle after muscle, and just as Sarada had predicted, heat was pooling in her core, adding onto the high temperatures already acting on her body.

"Fuck, Hima…" she cooed, one of her hands reaching down to curl her fingers into her lover's messy locks, gripping lightly and clenching her fistful with each wave of bliss that passed over her.

Minutes crawled on endlessly, slower and slower the closer Sarada got to her peak, and time seemed to stop completely as the first orgasm came down on her, shuddering her body and filling her nerves with warmth.

Hima draws Sarada out for as long as she can before coming up for air, licking her lips and crawling slowly up the couch again to lay herself on top of Sarada and let her taste herself with a deep, long kiss. Sarada coiled her arms around Himawari again, gripping greedily at her perky rump and thumbing at the waistband of her panties.

"Are you gonna take these off anytime soon? They can't be comfortable, all damp and clingy like this."

"Pfft," Himawari scoffed playfully in response, teasingly wagging her ass in Sarada's grasp. "You're not concerned about my comfort. You just wanna see my butt."

"And what's wrong with that, huh?"

"I don't think you've earned the pleasure yet~ Beg for me."

"As your Hokage, I _demand_ that you get your ass out of those panties immediately," Sarada huffed.

Himawari rolled her eyes with a cheeky giggle. "You're funny. It's a start, I guess," she said, sitting up and unknotting her t-shirt before beginning to pull it over her head.

Sarada saw an opening. Knowing Himawari, she wouldn't make it this easy. She'd run away and force Sarada to chase her around the house… Sarada decided to nip that in the bud, and lunged forward to wrap her arms around Hima's waist while her rising shirt covered her face and obscured her vision.

"No getting away from me now," she purrs victoriously, glancing up at Himawari's pouty face as the shirt came off, before casting her eyes slightly downward at her voluminous chest. Compared to her mother, Himawari was a bit more petite. She had a smaller waist, but also smaller breasts and smaller hips than Hinata, but Sarada still considered her perfectly buxom.

Now free to do as _she_ pleased, Sarada started high, letting her lips brush against her lover's collarbone and lead into a long trail of kisses up the gentle curve of her slender neck. She nipped softly, and her heart swelled at the soft moan that resulted. As submissive as Sarada was, she loved the moment when they switched places, and she was able to move on the offensive, and do all the things she imagined doing to Himawari while she was at her mercy. It made her heart race with excitement.

Prickling nibbles turned into journeying licks down her neck, and a brief pause at her collar once again to peck teasingly along her bare, damp shoulder. Her soft hand wandered up her waist and scooped Himawari's beautiful breasts into her grasp before Sarada hungrily buried her face between them, pushing Hima back against the other arm of the couch and causing her to squeak and giggle.

The Hokage was eager and restless, tracing her nipples with her tongue one after the other and giving them the occasional teasing bite as well, before working her way down her belly once again. Himawari whined with excitement when Sarada finally reached her destination and set a gentle kiss just over the waistband of her panties.

Deciding to save this moment and tease her lover at the same time, Sarada doesn't curtly yank her panties from her body, as had been done with her shorts a while ago. Sarada instead gazed up into Himawari's grinning face as she took the waistband gently between her teeth and-

 _Poof._

In a little puff of smoke, Himawari vanished, and Sarada stared dumbfoundedly at the empty air. She was lost for words until Himawari's head poked up from behind the couch.

"Peekaboo! Got away from you~"

"You fucked me with a clone?!" Sarada protested, blushing indignantly as she sat up. "When I get my hands on you…"

Hima winked and ran, and the chase was on as Sarada vaulted over the sofa and chased right after her, fulfilling the cat-and-mouse prophecy that Sarada had tried to prevent… She felt absolutely ridiculous running around her own house completely naked after her minx of a girlfriend… Certainly her mother never put her father through this kind of nonsense. As an Uchiha (and the Hokage) she should have been above this!

But hearing Himawari's mirthful laugh and seeing the big goofy smile on her face and the purest of joy in her eyes whenever she turned her head to see Sarada gaining on her reminded Sarada of just how she managed to fall in love with the Uzumaki girl in the first place. Hima's happiness was contagious, and despite being embarrassed by her goofy antics, Sarada couldn't help but smile and laugh, either, after a while. Hima made her happy, and that was all she could ever ask for.

The chase came full-circle, back to the couch where they started, and Sarada tackled Hima back down to the soft cushions amidst the bubble of cool air created by the surrounding fans. Sarada didn't even give Himawari a chance to speak, and as soon as she was securely on top of her, planted the deepest, most passionate kiss yet on her mouth, going so far as to let her tongue slide into her mouth to find and play with Hima's.

The Uzumaki girl was surprised, and fluttered her eyes closed before circling her arms tightly around Sarada, wrapping her legs around her waist, and clinging to her for dear life as they kissed madly, tugged each other's hair, and rolled and squirmed their sweaty bodies against each other.

They're lost in the wild haze, and Himawari's panties are off and away before either of them could even think about it. Sarada felt like there was no time left to waste, and threw Himawari's legs open wide before diving in to seal her lips against her petals like it was the last thing she'd ever do.

The long, loud moan of bliss that left Himawari's lips filled the house and enthused Sarada all the more as she eagerly ate her lover out. Both of their faces went cherry-red with flustered blushes, and Himawari's toes curled as the pleasure mounted. After some time, Sarada took a step further, readjusting her position to sixty-nine on top of Hima with own soft rear and soaked slit in her face.

Himawari greedily accepted the invitation, grabbing her ass as tight as she could and lifting her head to let her own tongue mimic Sarada's frantic actions. Within their little shell of cool air on the couch was a fireball of passion and pleasure between them, and neither of them lasted for too much longer. Both of them, however, raced to bring the other to orgasm first. As hard as Sarada tried, though, she was ultimately the first to succumb, with Himawari following immediately afterwards.

The blinding pleasure left both of them stunned for a long moment, only able to lightly pant and twitch. A minute passed, and Himawari was the first to recover, enough to roll Sarada off of her and sit up. She feebly wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed heavily.

"Gee, you get really horny when you're mad, huh? I should bug and tease you more often! …Sarada?"

Himawari lifted a brow and cast a curious eye on her naked Hokage, giggling when she realized that Sarada had gone right to sleep. Her cheeks maintained a gentle blush and her dark locks fell loosely over her face. She looked exhausted, but satisfied.

Himawari's wide grin relaxed into a gentle smile. "I guess you really did need a break." She stood to creep back toward the bedroom, returning with a light blanket to drop over their bodies as Himawari fits herself on the sofa beside Sarada. She leaned down to set a gentle kiss on Sarada's cheek, and murmured gently into her ear:

"I love you…"

As Himawari began drifting off as well, a small smile bloomed on her face, and her arm unconsciously moved to wind around Hima's waist. As hot, sweaty, and tired as they were, they were together, and there was nowhere else they'd rather be.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Tell me what you think, and put me on Author Alert for more Naruto stories and updates. :3**

 **~M.H.C~**

 **May all your~**

 **Hearts beat with~**

 **Calamity~**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
